1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fire containment and suppression in electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex modern electronic systems, such as network routers and/or switches, often contain many thousands of electronic components. These electronic components typically generate heat and are often themselves flammable. Consequently, fire containment and suppression within electronic systems is a constant concern within the electronics industry.
Fire containment and suppression is such a concern within the industry that standards have arisen which provide consumers with a measure of the relative fire containment and suppression capabilities of various electronic systems. One example of such a fire containment and suppression standard is the Telecordia GR-063-CORE standard.
Industry standards for fire containment and suppression have become very important to consumers. Products failing to meet compliance standards are not commercially viable, because such products are often difficult or impossible to sell to consumers. Consequently, it is desirable that products comply with industry-wide fire containment and suppression standards.
Unfortunately, as electronic component densities for electronic systems have risen, it has become more difficult for electronic systems to meet industry fire containment and suppression standards. This is due, at least in part, to the increased heat generation of the more dense systems, as well as the closer proximity of the flammable electronic components in the more dense systems.
It is, therefore, apparent that a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for fire containment and suppression, such method and apparatus proving particularly useful in dense electronic component environments.
The inventors named herein have devised methods and apparatuses for fire containment and suppression. The devised methods and apparatuses prove particularly useful in dense electronic component environments.
In one embodiment, an electronic system fire containment apparatus can include but is not limited to at least one PCB-localized fire containment structure including at least one printed circuit board (PCB) guide rail having at least one intumescent-paint-coated aperture.
In one embodiment, a communication device can include but is not limited to at least one processor mounted on at least one printed circuit board (PCB), where the PCB is positioned by an electronic system fire containment apparatus, where the apparatus can include but is not limited to at least one PCB-localized fire containment structure which can include at least one printed circuit board (PCB) guide rail having at least one intumescent-paint-coated aperture.
In one embodiment, a method of fire containment can include but is not limited to deploying an electronic system fire containment apparatus into a communication device.
In one embodiment a method of manufacture can include but is not limited to affixing at least one printed circuit board (PCB) guide rail having at least one intumescent-paint-coated aperture proximate to a PC. The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, inventive features, and advantages of this patent application will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.